


Enid Scares Red

by Squakamole



Series: Rednid Week 2019 [5]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squakamole/pseuds/Squakamole
Summary: Enid Witch and Red Casual swap roles, and still fall for each other.This time, Enid has embraced her scary witch side, making Red crave for her.





	Enid Scares Red

**Author's Note:**

> You know what I always say in my notes? That most of what I write is Canon Compliant? Yea we doing a swap AU for today's theme.  
There is no set timeline for this piece, and this doesn't follow Squakamole's Universe.  
If I've miss tagged this, please do tell so I can learn!

Coffee normally made people energized, but for Red Casual, it made her stressed. And for a specific reason, too.

She was sitting in front of the espresso machine, wearing her favorite surfing aviators, scrolling through Social Media. Red came across a selfie that made her blush the same red as the cashier girl Drupe.

"Ah, Enid Witch. She's so cool. Why would she bother coming back in time to Lamewood? I bet the future has cooler food, hang outs... And girls?" And there was a selfie with an apparition, who was tagged as Phantasma Boo.

"Red leaned back on her stool, groaning, until she heard a notification pop up on her phone. Looking down, it was a new photo posted by Enid. "Well, let's see..." Red tapped on the link.

It was a selfie of Enid hovering over a phone engrossed Red. "Heh, Red. As if Enid would ever hang around you." After it dawned on her what she was looking at, she started sputtering "Wait, what? How? W-"

"Heyo." Enid sat down on the counter right in front of Red, disregarding the No-Seats sign. "What's up, Red?" Enid smiled down at her.

Red started panicking, the shy little ninja part of her personality swelling up. "Ah, uh... Enid!... Wel- come to... Bo-" Blood began swelling up to her head, making her brain spin.

"Ooh, what's that lovely pumpkin smell..." Enid said, grabbing a large cup for Red to use. "So, my friends kind of bailed on me today, ditching our plans." Red poured her a pumpkin spice latte, as Enid continued "Now I got nothing to do."

Red looked up, shaking. "Are you... Are you asking me to hang out? With you?" And the reply she got was a raspberry to the face.

Enid giggled, and soothed Red "If you want... Just know I'll be around!" Then she sauntered out.

Just then, Gregg popped up from under Red's armpit, and squawked "Oh my cob! Enid Ghoul just asked you to hang out with her!" 

Red's retort to this was lifting Gregg out of her leaning space and plopping him back down next to the espresso machine. "Look, she's probably just trying to mess with me. Remember when she played that lava prank on you?"

Gregg cooed and did the chicken dance to the back, leaving Red to her devices.

"Wierdo. Hey wait-" Red picked up the latte. "She left this!"

Red vaulted over the counter, and casually power walked outside, "Hey, Enid, you left your-" 

"Sluuurp..." Enid was gulping down, an equally spicy smelling coffee, only this time out of a square glass bottle. "Hey." Enid looked down at Red, with a sly, mischievous smile. One you'd see on someone about to pounce on prey.

"But... How? What?" Red started shaking from fear, and confusion. Possibly a combination of both? Enid giggled, answering "I'm a witch, dude. I can brew, like, anything." Red's eyes bugged out, so she closed them to breath in. Red sat the cup next to Crinkly Wrinkly, who picked it up and sniffed it like it was a finely aged wine in Nice, France. He then managed to gulp it all down in one swig like a ruffian Scottish man in an Irish pub about to fight an angry Leprechaun named Chad.

Red came up, clasping her hands together in front of her, wondering "So... what were you, uh... What were you thinking of doing?" 

Enid smiled, and stepping off the wall she was leaning against said "Just, doing some driving... Around the Danger Zone!" Just then lightning struck from no where, all around her.

Red squinted, both at the sudden flash of light, and from sheer confusion. "But it's a... completely clear and sunny day? Was that one of your Ghoul Gals who did that?"

Enid then asked "So, what do you say? You want in?"

Red froze, spine going straight. "The... Danger Zone... Hell yea!" Then she squinted, "Wait, where are you parked?"

Getting a chuckle, Enid replied "Oh, you'll see. Turn around for me first, though, would ya?" And once Red did, Enid also requested "Uh... Cover your ears, too."

Muffled, Red almost yelled "So... This is fun. Cool."

Enid turned back around, posing with her legs closing together.

"Enid... Witch... Goblin... Truck... Boo!" She boogied fanatically. Anyone seeing her would think she was an absolute insane nut, a younger version of Crinkly Wrinkly.

After she did her huge dance, a black semi truck with a Green Goblin face on the front crashed down in right beside her. It was very similar to the truck from Maximum Overdrive, only this one had pumpkin logos all over it, and a dark purple hue. The crash shook the ground, which startled Red into saying, "OK. I think I'm going to turn around now." And it surprised her to see what had appeared before them from seemingly know where. "Do all of you guys in the future get cool vehicles like this?" Red clasped her hands, smiling.

The witch blushed, shrugging, "Nope, heh... Just me!" She gulped, then walked up to open the door for Enid. "Come on, let's go for a thrill ride!"

Red clapped, jumping in the passenger seat, then smiled at Enid as she climbed in, herself. She was ready to have some fun doing this all over again.


End file.
